It's game time
by empire14
Summary: Great, just great. First kai disappears, than we get kidnapped and now we have to listen to this pathetic excuse of a grandfather explaining rules! But why? And where is Kai. But when I finally see him, I wish I hadn't, no one deserves to be hurt so bad!
1. Where! Is! Kai!

Okay, so this is just totally random and maybe a bit gruesome (although that bit starts in the next chapter) so those of you who don't like Kaitorture that much, here's your change to stop (but just for the record, there are no rape scenes). But still, I hope you'll R&R so that I know if my stories are worth writing or not!!!!!!

* * *

Black, grey…fuzzy…………incomprehensible…voices?????

Where am I? I opened my eyes and found myself standing upright. Upon looking down I could see my ankles legs and chest were bound to a pole or something. I moved my head to the right and saw Tyson, Max and Kenny tied up in the same way I was. Max was awake and looked at me with a certain amount of fright and confusion shining in his usually happy eyes. Tyson and Kenny were also awake but neither was looking at me but rather at a door which was positioned at our right, I was the furthest away from the door and went therefore further unnoticed by them.

"I see you're all awake, now, let the game begin."

All of our heads snapped to a point directly in the middle of the room in unison. Suddenly all the lights in the room were turned on, everything was white and reflective and I had to squint my eyes as if I was looking directly into the sun.

The sudden burst of light illuminated every part of the room, and the person who had spoken to us earlier.

I can honestly say I have never hated anyone more than I did that _man_, if he could be even called a man. The loathing I felt for him went far beyond any normal hatred, it was something so strong it was engraved into my very soul, and the fact that this… (apparent) human being was standing in the same room as me and breathing the same air was enough to make my vision cloud over with a red curtain. I swear if it hadn't been for all the restraints holding me back I would have felt great pleasure in kicking his face into a unrecognisable pile of flesh.

I tore my glance away from _him_ and looked at the others, I smirked when I saw they felt the exact same way as me, even Kenny though his eyes also had some fear in them they held an enormous amount of hatred towards the man standing in this room and Kenny had never hated anyone in his life, except for this pathetic excuse of a……_grandfather_.

"Voltaire.."

I don't think I've ever heard Tyson's voice so venomous before, but than again, who of us wouldn't want to kill this guy. Even all the fear in Max's eyes were replaced by a certain amount of hatred.

"Good to see you too Tyson, I'm so glad all of you could join me; Max, Kenny and Ray."

The faked friendliness was even worse than if he would have been shouting and, I swear no one could sound more repulsed while pronouncing our names than this madman.

"Where is he, Where. Is. Kai!"

I had never wanted to talk but, I couldn't stand it any longer. Kai had disappeared two months ago and we had vowed to find him. When we were finally on his trail and had dug up Voltaire's name, someone drugged our food or drinks, apparently, and we wake up in front on this loon. This was all the evidence I...uhm correction…we need, to know Voltaire is behind Kai's disappearance (I just know the others have made the same connections I have).

"He'll join us soon, but first, the rules."

'Join us soon', why don't I like the sound of that. And why is he blabbering about rules, wait, he said something about 'letting the game begin', whatever that's supposed to mean.

"For starters. As you can see you are all securely tied up with exactly 5 meters in between one another. Secondly, I am not interested in keeping all of you here and you therefore get the change to get out of here, and before you ask, telling the police anything would be an utter waste of time since there is nothing to back up your story and you've only been here for four hours. But I'm getting sidetracked. The third rule is the easiest one, if my grandson succeeds in freeing you from your restraints you are free to go. But, only my grandson can free you and you are forbidden to help him at all times and, to make sure of that.."

He signalled something so people who were obviously standing behind us as not a few seconds later I could hear clicks echo throughout the room and feel something cold and round close around my wrists…handcuffs.

"These should prevent you from breaking the last rule, and don't worry, my grandson only needs to get the ropes of, the rest, we will do. Any more questions?"

I was still trying to process the information given to us while trying to find my voice so I could yell at him for calling Kai his grandson, which was supposed to be a sign of love and affection as with Voltaire, it was anything but.

"Good, than I shall leave you to play. Ooh and uhmm, he needs to free you all in half an hour, otherwise, I'm not quite sure what will happen."

He _laughed_, if it can even be called laughing, it sounded more like something you would expect a witch to do in a horror movie, not someone who's apparently laughing. But anyway, after this strange yet able-to-send-shivers-down-my-spine phenomena he walked out of the room and closed the door leaving us anxious as to what will happen next, and when Kai would finally appear. Voltaire did say Kai was the one who was supposed to free us, and half an hour???? Why so long, there had to be a catch to this. We were all in the same room with (apparently) 5 meters between one another, Kai could have us all free in les than 15 minutes. So why give us mo-

-BANG-

An enormously loud crash coming from the other side of the room broke me out of my thoughts and made all of us look up, I don't think I've ever felt more tense in my life. Or felt more hatred on one day at a time, there, standing on the other side of the room, with something dragging behind him, was yet another person who I loathed, Boris Balkov.

He had apparently opened the door and slammed it against the wall a little too hard, that explains the crash a couple of seconds earlier. No one spoke. We all just stared at the man who was, if possible, crueller than Voltaire.

Boris grinned holding up the _something_ in front of him and spoke.

"I've brought your friend so the game can begin."

I just couldn't believe this guy. He was talking so calm and sounded almost normal. Almost. I knew he wasn't. And what's with……whatever that thing in his hands supposed to be, and who does he mean by 'friend'. Oh wait, maybe he means Kai.

I scanned the room quickly and a bit hesitant about taking my eyes off of Boris but came up empty. Where was Kai? I thought Boris said he _brought_ him. Tyson seemingly came to the same conclusion as he was the one to voice my thoughts.

"If you say you brought Kai…than WHERE is he!"

Boris's grin just became bigger and he kept staring at the thing he was holding up. What the hell was his fascination with that weird……disfigured………person???!!!!!

Than something hit me. That _person_ was looking awfully familiar. I-It…it looked……like………like…………………KAI!!!!!

* * *

Thanks for reading but tell me if i need to change or improve something, or just if i did a good job or not!!!!!!!! (And for those of you who haven't figured it out yet, this is in Ray's POV)

xxx empie


	2. They've hurt him, again!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOWW!!!!! I've gotten 4 reviews in one day, which is quite something for me, so thank you very much:

Chaseha-Wing, , marishka91, Miako6, for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And because you wanted me to update so badly, I decided to give you the second chapter already, this does mean you'll have to wait for the third one for a couple of days (I'm not that fast), but I really hope you'll like this and please leave a review. The more you review, the harder I'll work and the faster i'll update!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

I checked again. Eying the figure from head to toe. I could see why I hadn't noticed it was him sooner. He was completely covered in dirt and therefore his skin-colour had the same colour as his pants, shirt and shoes. His hair was blue here and there but was mostly brown from the dirt and it was a complete mess, even from such a distance I could see the knits in it, which is not healthy. But there was one thing that struck me the most (no, not his eyes, they were obscured from view by his bangs), he may be dirty, but……he was _red_. And I mean literally. His entire form was covered in dark red streaks, even his hair was glistening from all the amounts of _blood_ in it.

I shuddered. This couldn't be happening. _That_ could **not** be Kai.

There was only one problem……deep down, I knew it was. That mangled figure in front of me, beaten and exhausted was our once fearless leader……that was Kai.

With that knowledge, I didn't knew it was even possible, but I started hating Voltaire **and** Boris more than I used to. I couldn't believe I could hold so much hatred towards someone, or two some-ones, but I did it, and surprisingly, I could handle it. I didn't see a red haze in front of my vision nor did I start to trash around pulling on my restraints. I stayed calm…on the outside, on the inside, however, I was enraged. I am completely at a loss of words to describe the amount of anger I felt as I looked towards Kai. As I looked at his injuries and imagined the pain these _people_ have put him through. The things Boris has put him through. I just know it was him, and I also know, he had enjoyed it. That sick son-of-a-bitch had _enjoyed_ doing that to Kai. This made me feel sick, sick to my core as I looked at Kai and than at that thing without a heart, Boris. I looked at him, his crazy smile, and, most disturbingly, his eyes, which by the way were screaming **lunatic**!!!!!

"Yoh, asshole. Where. _Is_. He!!!!!"

Tyson's voice brought me back from my thoughts and made me look at the others. They were all still staring at Boris and the fierce glare Tyson was giving Boris was close to Kai's oh so famous death glare. But, his question told me they hadn't figured out yet that Kai was already in the room with us.

Suddenly a sickening thump or splash or something filled the room.

I looked around again, unable to place the sound, just in time to see Boris leaving while laughing that same insane laugh Voltaire had. Sheesh, I mean, does every bad guy have to do that upon leaving the room, it's getting quite annoying.

But that wasn't really what was on my mind, Kai was. I now know what had made that sickening, slump-sound.

Kai had.

Boris had dropped him and he had made _that_ sound. ……………That is so not healthy!!!!

"HEY. GET BACK HERE. WHERE ARE YOU KEAPING HIM! WHERE IS HE……**WHERE IS OUR FRIEND**!!!!"

Tyson was…well…fuming. He was struggling against his restraints violently. I have never seen him lose control of his anger like this before. I've never even seen him a little mad, about anything. He's always smiling and giving us a pep talk before every match, the eternal positivist of the group. But now, he was beyond himself of anger. Seething, quite literally. I decided he wasn't going to figure things out by himself and give him a little heads-up on the situation.

"He's ri-right here T-Tyson."

I couldn't help but stutter. The state Kai was in finally catching up with me. He was lying there, on the floor, not moving at all. I could make out that he had his left arm in front of him and that it was lying in a very strange angle. I could feel one of the many tears I've been fighting escape my eye and run down my cheek.

"Ray? What are you talking about???........Wait, you're not saying that………"

Tyson trailed of and I look up at him, my vision a little blurry because of my tears. He looks at me with confusion and than sets his gaze on Kai. I can see him focusing on the figure in front of him and know he has recognised it when his eyes suddenly widen in horror and a choked gasp makes its way out of his throat.

He looks back at me, they all do, with pleading eyes. As if they want me to say this isn't real, that Kai's fine and this is all a bad dream. But I can't, it's all too real and I see their anger and sadness grow as I feel the tears slowly roll down my cheeks.

After a while of staring Max and Kenny look down. Max with tears in his eyes and Kenny with a look of pure horror and fear on his face. I now fix my gaze on the only person still looking at me, Tyson, and am completely taking back by what I see. _Tears_????? Tyson's crying…….Why? I suddenly feel afraid, the anger has vanished and made place for plain fear. _Tyson was crying_! He never cries, he's always the happy guy who would even help a lost fly. He's the nicest guy I know (or at least one of) and I have never _ever_ seen him cry…ever! The fact that even him, mister I'm-always-happy-and-caring-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-about-it-no-not-even-you-Kai, is crying means the situation is even worse than _I_ had first thought, and that saying something.

"T-Tyson?"

I hadn't meant to speak but it was just too painful and awkward to watch Tyson cry.

"Why Ray?? W-Why would anyone do t-this to him? He…he hasn't d-done _anything_!"

I flinched when I heard Tyson speak. There had only been one time I had heard Tyson's voice so full of pain and anger, it was when he had told us about his mother. Back then, even Kai had felt sorry for him, he had even tried to comfort him. That had been one of the few times we saw Tyson express grief and Kai express any emotion for that matter.

"W-What…the……h-hell?"

For the so maniest time today someone snapped me out of my thoughts, yet again. But this time the voice had me confused for a moment or two, after which I felt relieved to have heard it.

"Kai!"

I couldn't help but cry out to him, and strangely enough I felt my chest tighten even more when he slowly looked at me, recognising his name. I guess some part of me was still hoping that whoever was lying there on the floor battered and bruised, wasn't Kai, but some other unlucky soul. But all that hope went running away when I looked into his eyes, _Kai_'s eyes.

"R-Ray…t-that you?"

I inwardly cringed, tears still flowing down my cheeks, upon hearing his voice. It was so small and hoarse and…_breakable_. It sounded nothing like the strong, icy and (usually) calm voice I was so used to hearing, the voice I had missed for two months. And yet there was no question into whether they were the same voice…'cause they were……but they were just different, the 'old' voice always had a bored tone, this 'new' one sounded completely horrified. Another fact that was highly unusual. Kai was never afraid, ever. He had never showed any fear nor did he look like anything could possibly hurt him, he had always been untouchable.

That's why seeing him lying on the ground in a little pile with his eyes filled with fear, hopelessness and a _lot_ of pain was excruciating and confusing. Excruciating because while looking into those half-dead eyes it felt like someone was putting a hand over my heart trying to make it stop beating, and confusing because…well, I couldn't decide on if I wanted to cry my heart out and hug Kai or go after whoever did this to him (Voltaire and Boris) and bash in their skulls, although that last one was extremely tempting.

Suddenly Tyson's voice echoed through the room. The tone he spoke with was something I had only heard him use two or three times before. He sounded confused, distressed but most of all, he sounded fearful and near crying.

"Kai!! What are you doing?! STOP IT!!!!"

* * *

xxx empie


End file.
